1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector; in particular, to an electrical connector and a differential signal assembly thereof for reducing signal interference in high frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computers and peripheral equipment, the electrical connector has been an important medium for data transmission between the computer and peripheral equipment. Moreover, the transmission speed of the electrical device has grown higher and higher, such that the data transmitting speed of the electrical connector must be increased. However, if the electrical connector is used to transmit data in high speed, the terminals of two coupling electrical connectors will easily generate a signal interference in high frequency, such that the signal interference will influence the transmission performance of the coupling electrical connectors in high frequency or in high speed and further influence the normal operation of the corresponding electrical device (e.g., cellphone, laptops, tablet PCs, desktop computers, digital television, and so on). Accordingly, how to produce a better electrical connector for transmitting data in high speed and reducing a signal interference in high frequency has become an important subject.